1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tooth paste composition efficacious for a preventive and remedy against a paradental disease and a preventive against caries and, more particularly, to a composition for dental hygiene in which use is made of a rose-seed oil to prevent and treat a paradental disease or prevent caries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brushing the teeth with a toothbrush and a tooth paste is the most general measure to maintain dental hygiene. The reason why the tooth paste is used lies in that the tooth paste contains an abrasive and a cleaner which help mechanical removal of plaque, smooth the surface of teeth, rinse the mouth with a refreshed feeling, making it pleasant to clean the mouth. However, this simple method for removing the plaque is not so effective to maintain dental hygiene and prevent paradental diseases, as a result of which more people suffer from paradental diseases with an increase of their age.
It is well known that sodium chloride, anti-plasmin agent, allantoin derivatives, vitamins and amino acids are widely used in a composition for dental hygiene in a sole form or in combination thereof for the purpose of a preventive and cure against paradental diseases and a preventive against a caries. However, these substances are not effective and there is a demand for a new tooth paste composition that takes an effect against the paradental diseases in three ways: eliminating causal bacteria, reducing inflammation of the teethridge, etc., and restoring a tissue such as teethridge.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a tooth paste composition efficacious against paradentitis, gingivitis, caries, stomatitis, etc.
That is, the object of the present invention is to provide a tooth paste composition containing a rose-seed oil efficacious against paradental diseases, in which the rose-seed oil which has been reported to be effective in regeneration of skin, reduction and restoration of wound and treatment of inflammation is added to a tooth paste base.
To achieve the object of the present invention, there is provided a tooth paste composition which contains an abrasive cleaning agent, a humectant, a binder and a flavouring agent; the tooth paste comprises a rose-seed oil. More preferably, the rose-seed oil is contained in an amount of 1-6% by weight based on the total weight of the tooth paste composition.
The toothpaste composition is most preferably to be stored in a light-impeding container. The toothpaste composition therapeutic potency at room temperature in a light impeding or other type of container.
Now, the present invention will be described in detail.
It is reported that a rose-seed oil is effective for nourishment and regeneration of the skin (See. British Journal of Dermatology, April 1997), reduction and treatment of the wound and treatment of the burned skin (See. Cancer Chemotherapy and Pharmacology, March 1979), inflammation of the skin (See. American Journal of Obstetrics and Gynecology) and pimple (See. Journal of American Academy of Dermatology).
According to a toxicological experiment in which the rose-seed oil is administered to a rat, it is demonstrated that the rose-seed oil has no harm to the human body with LD 50, that is, 5 g/kg (weight). The rose-seed oil is also turned out to be nonpoisonous to the skin, in another experiment.
The rose-seed oil used herein is derived from a rose whose botanical name is Rosa aff. Rubignosa L that is grown naturally or artificially in a wet climate. The rose has thorny stem and branches and the flowers are white and pink, or in some times, yellow. The flower is 3-6 cm in size and has 5 flower cups per 7-15 buds. The floral stalk is 2 mts long and about 3 mts in radius, and the leaves are oval and green-colored. The rose has about 15-20 fruits containing an ordinary oil. The fruits are reddish and egg-shaped with a diameter of 1.5-2.5 mm. The outer skin of the fruit is 1-3 mm thick and contains a large content of ascorbic acid and pectin and a small content of sugar. The seeds consist of unsaturated fatty acid, tretinoin, gums, margarine, cartenoides, cetonic, etc. Gums, margarine and cartenoides are removed in the course of extraction of the oil.
The extraction of the rose-seed oil includes the two steps of dissolving the rose seeds in a solvent, and distilling the oil-containing extracted solvent i.e., micella to recover the solvent and then separating the oil. The solvent used herein is petroleum benzene, benzol, hexane, or the like. To extract the rose-seed oil, the rose seeds carefully selected are pressed into flakes in order for the solvent to be penetrated into the seeds. The flakes are strengthened under conditions of 3-11% water content and a temperature of 50-60 degrees. These flakes are then added to an extractor to extract the solvent. The solvent is separated from the micella obtained through the extraction in two steps of volatilization and stripping. The micella generated from the extractor contains a 25-30% oil content. The oil content is increased to 90-95% by volatilizing the solvent. The concentrated micella is transferred to an apparatus called a stripper in which the micella is brought in direct contact with water vapors in a vacuum of about 50-200 mmHg to perfectly remove the residual solvent and obtain the rose-seed oil.
It is preferable that the present tooth paste composition contains 1-6% by weight of the rose-seed oil based on the total weight of the composition. The other components may be a mixture of the gradients of an ordinary tooth paste composition.
For example, a humectant used herein is at least one or two substances selected from the group consisting of glycerine, sorbitol solution and amorphous sorbitol solution. An abrasive cleaning agent used herein is calcium hydrogen phosphate, calcium carbonate, aluminum oxide, etc. Additives used in a small content are ordinary components used in the tooth paste and include sweetening agents, pH controlling agents, antiseptic substances, coloring agents and binders.
The sweetening agents are sodium saccharide, aspartame, etc., the pH controlling agents are sodium phosphate, disodium phosphate, citric acid, etc., and the antiseptic substances are paraoxy benzoin methyl, sodium benzoin, etc.
The binders or thickeners are sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, carrageenan, xantan gum, etc. A foaming agent used herein may be anionic and non-ionic surfactants of sodium lauryl sulfate, saccharose carboxylic ester and sorbitan carboxylic ester in a sole form or in a combination of at least two thereof.
An flavouring agent used herein is a mixture of peppermint oil, spearmint oil, menthol, etc., and other additives are enzymes such as dextranase, etc.
The preparation of the tooth paste composition in the present invention comprises: dispersing a small powder content of sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, saccharine and the like in a humectant e.g., amorphous sorbitol solution, diluting the solution with a purified water, first mixing the solution and the purified water in a mixer, adding an abrasive cleaning agent such as calcium hydrogen phosphate, etc. and then 1-6% by weight of a rose-seed oil, and adding a foaming agent, a stabilizer, an flavouring agent, etc.
Reference will be made to embodiments and comparative examples for the detail description of the present invention.